Unexpected love
by Frogger831
Summary: Pan gets fed up with Trunks and he could care less. That is until Pan starts liking someone else.
1. prologue

-1Disclaimer: I am going to make this once I do not own db/z/gt or any of there characters.

Unexpected love

Love is a terrible thing if you get to wrapped up into it. You might think that I'm insane and I don't know what I'm talking about. I know you keep telling yourself that how does she know anything about love well the reason I know is because I was in love once and only once. He was my best friend and he broke my heart quicker than I knew what was happening. This is where my story begins and this is where my life just got even more confusing.


	2. so it begins

-1Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of the dragon ball series.

A.N: i forgot to add the ages last time so here they are sorry that i hadn't updated so i am going to end with this enjoy.

Unexpected Love

Ages

Pan-20

Trunks-26

Future-28

Goten-25

Bra-21

Ubb-25

Marron-24

Love is a terrible thing if you get to wrapped up into it. You might think that I'm insane and I don't know what I'm talking about. I know you keep telling yourself that how does she know anything about love well the reason I know is because I was in love once and only once. He was my best friend and he broke my heart quicker than I knew what was happening. I sat on the chair in the Brief's living room thinking 'I can't take it anymore I have to get out of here. I can't take him ignoring me just because I told him how I felt. Some friend he was. I hate him I hate you Trunks and I will make pay if it the last thing I do!' Pan thought to herself as Trunks once again walked pass her with his flavor of the day linked to his arm as if she would get lost is she released him. Sh e glared at him as he glanced over at her when an evil smirk came across his lips. He leaned over and whispered some thing into the bimbo's ear that even with sajin hearing she couldn't hear what he said to her. And that most of all pissed her off and he knew that and that is why he probable did it. She slapped him playfully in his arm and giggled "oh Trunks your so naughty sometimes but maybe later." and Trunks look at and Pan, smiled and shrugged his shoulders. She stood up and gave a loud sigh as she ran up the stairs rather loudly so that the attention was once again in her.

"I hate him that idiot!" Pan yelled as she walked into her best friends room and the sister to the one and only Trunks, Bra.

"What did my brother do now?" Bra asked calmly as she put the magazine down that she was reading trying to give her friend her full attention even though Bra knew what was going on. Trunks once again had another girl and he was once again rubbing in Pan's face because he knew she liked him for like ever.

"That jerk has another girl downstairs stupider and slutter than any the other ones and he was all over her even though I was still in the room. The asshole looked right at me when he did it to. I just wish I didn't tell him so that he couldn't rub it in my face what did I do to deserve this Bra? Can you tell me why your brother is so stupid?" Pan said as tears started to come down her face as she remembered what exactly he said to her. The words cut throw her like a stake knife cuts throw butter.

Flash Back

"Trunks can I talk to you for a minute." Pan said as she just interrupted Trunks spare with her uncle, Goten. Pan started to walk away followed by Trunks and Goten. "alone." she said as she glared at her uncle when she realized that he was following.

"Sure." Goten said as he felt a chill go down his back from the way Pan was looking at him as if he was a disease that was plaguing her. "I will just go talk to Bra then. See you later Trunks never mind call me instead."  
When Trunks knew that they were alone, because there were in the middle of the woods, he asked "hey Pan what's up that you needed to talk to me about?" Pan took a deep breath before she sat next to a near by tree looking up at Trunks with eyes saying for him to sit. So he obliged and sat across from her on another tree so that he was looking straight into her eyes. When she noticed that he was looking in her eyes she looked away not knowing if she could look him in the eyes when she told him.

"Trunks…" she said so soft that if he didn't have supernatural hearing he wouldn't have heard her.

"Yes Pan?" He said so that she could continue after she paused for a little bit.

"Trunks I…I…I think I… I."

"It's ok Panny you can spit it out."

"TrunksIthinkiloveyou." she said so fast that he nearly missed it and the key word is nearly.

"Pan I.. I don't know how to say this but I don't think you love me I think that it is a stupid crush and one that you need to get over if this friendship is going to work."

"Trunks I…" She started to say but she couldn't finish as his words hit her and she couldn't help but let the tears that threatened to spill out. She sat up so fast that he almost missed her move from the spot that she was sitting at.

"Pan I didn't mean to say that in that way."

As she was running away she heard his words and quickly turned around and said "but you meant to say it."

"Yes but not like that."

"I hate you Trunks Vageta Briefs I hope you never find a good girl because you just let the best one go." She spat with venom lased in every last one of her words and she ran, she ran till she knew that she was far away from him and she sat their and cried her eyes out.

With Trunks

It finally hit him that he had just lost one of the best friend that he has ever had that is except of course for Goten. It happened all because he said the wrong thing but her word hurt him more than a slip up. He was going to get her back.

And this leaves her to how she is now crying in Bra's room.

"Pan, Trunks is not worth your tears you need to get over him some how."

Pan looked up at Bra with tear stained eyes "Bra I do have to get over him some how."

"Pan I have an idea please don't get mad or yell but this is how I get my mind off of life."

"I wont get mad or yell just tell me what you do."

"I go clubbing with friends because there are boys and music your just…"

"Fine just be quiet and don't say HIS name."

"Really?"

"Yeah and you have to make me look drop dead gorgeous. I really need a really hot guy."

"Do you mean…"

"Yea." Pan answered before Bra could finish. As she squealed make-over as she ran to the phone.

"Bra what are you doing? Why are you going to the phone?"

"I have to call Marron over here. With both of us you will look better than drop dead gorgeous plus I need all the help I can get." Bra add with a smile to Pan direction when all she did was glare at her and throw a pillow at her.

Pan sat on Bra's bed sighing as she listened to bra talk to Marron. Wishing she didn't say that.

On The Phone

"Marron you have to get over here with everything that you need to go clubbing with."

"Why?"

"Pan said we could give her a make-over."

Pan covered her ears as she heard a loud squill over the phone meaning Marron was now in a very good mood and on her way over to C.C.

About five minuets later the door bell rand and before either of the girls got to the bedroom door Marron was at the door.

"who let you in?" Bra asked.

"Trunks he looked like he was looking for someone or he did something wrong."

"oh don't mind him lets get to work."

With that said Marron and Bra got to work on Pan and themselves. About two hours of plucking and glamoring Pan was ready and right at the good time it was nine o'clock.

"Wow we are good." Bra said as she looked at Pan.

She was wearing a black short skirt with a red strip that went across her hips at the top of the skirt. She had on a red low cut shirt with one sleeve was long and the other short that showed off her stomach. For her shoes she wore black boot that went up to her knees. For accessories she had on a red and black necklace and bracelet. She had on black eye shadow and liner that brought out the eyes perfectly. For her lips she had on red lipstick. Her hair was down with a few curls every now and then.

"Pan you look great. But we really should be going." Marron said after she inspected her work for any mess ups.

Just as the girls were about to walk out of the room they heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that could be." Bra said as she walked down the stairs. As she was walking down she saw Trunks answer the door and standing in her door way was her crush and Pan's uncle Goten and another friend of theirs Ubb.

"Hey man ready to go?" Goten asked Trunks as soon as he opened the door.

"What are you three talking about?" Pan asked as she said this it drew all the boy's attention to her. That is when Trunks saw Pan and his jaw dropped.

'Damn.' Trunks thought and the only reason why he snapped out of his trance is when Goten said "Damn Panny you grew up you look great. Just don't let my brother know that I let you out like that."

"Thanks so are you going to answer my question?" Pan said a little annoyed because of the staring.

"Didn't Marron tell you we are going with you." Ubb said. When he said that Pan's mouth hit the ground and Marron said "oh I forgot sorry I was so excited I forgot to say it." Pan's eyes shot to Bra and as she just shrugged her shoulders what is done is done she mouthed to Pan along with a sorry.

'This is just great after all I did this to get my mind off of him. Well at least I get to make him jealous in front of his eyes.' Pan said to herself as she had a little smirk play across her lips.


	3. danceing so much fun

-1After all of that happened and drove to glitter. It was packed with a line that was wrapped around the entire building and disappeared behind the building and into the dark. It had bright lights going around to attract attention to the club. All the group had to is walk up to the bouncer and Trunks being who Trunks is got them in with any questions.

Right when they got in they got a table and Ubb turned to Marron asking her to dance and Goten did the same to Bra. Of course both of them accepted the offer. Leaving Pan and Trunks at the table alone.

"So you look nice." Trunks said as he tried to strike a conversation with her.

"Don't start I'm leaving." Pan grabbed the nearest single looking guy to her as she said this. They got to the dance floor and started to dance. Not to mention dancing really dirty dancing. Trunks of course got jealous and mad that she just left him sitting there and grabbed the nearest single looking girl. They walk to were Pan was and stating dancing the same way they were dancing.

Every once in a while the other people that they were dancing with noticed that Pan and Trunks kept looking at each other. They looked at each other and decided to give them there privacy so they left to go sit down. Leaving Pan and Trunks standing on the dance floor together.

Marron looked at Bra when they were sitting at the table when they saw Trunks and Pan's little display and decided to watch and said "why do those two fight it I know that they like each other."

"Marron you have no clue what you are talking about they hate…" Just as bra was going to finish her sentence she looked at Trunks and Pan and Trunks reached out his hand and it looked like he was asking her to dance. 'what the hell.' Bra thought to herself.

Back with Trunks and Pan

"Well since our dance partners left would you like to dance?" Trunks asked as he held out his hand.

"Trunks I don't…"

"Before you say no it is just that it would look stupid if both of us left after we just got dissed."

"Only one dance do you understand and no funny business I saw how you looking at me when I came down the stairs."

"But I didn't…"

"Sure what ever Trunks lets just get this dance over with."

As she said this the D.J. came on and said "well here is for all the couples out there come on guys grab a girl because we are taking it back and taking it slow then the song 'God must have spent a little more time on you by N'sync started to play.

With Bra and Marron at the table

"This should be fun. I thought you said that they didn't like each other so then why are they dancing?" Marron said to bra trying to emphasize her point.

"Shut up Marron."

With Trunks and Pan

"Well shall we?"

"I don't think."

"You said one dance and I'm not going to let you go to so lets dance."

"Fine." As she said this Pan got close to Trunks unsure if she should. Trunks felt her get close and strangely he liked the feel of Pan in his arms as close as they are together. Pan on the other hand was hating every second of the dance that they were having together. She was just trying to think of ways to get away from him as so as possible. 'Good the song is almost over I can leave him.' Pan thought to her self.

All rational thought left her brain because when the song was almost over Trunks leaned down and kissed Pan on the lips. Pan quickly recovered from the fact that Trunks's lips were on hers and slapped him across the face. As fast as she could she took off for the bathroom knowing he couldn't fallow her in their. Bra on Pan's heels just as she realized that Trunks had just kissed Pan.


	4. mix up

-1Pan got to the bathroom with tears in her eyes as Bra ran in after her.

"Pan I'm Sorry."

"I don't know what to do Bra I don't"

"I know."

"I told him how I felt and he just blew me off now he is acting like this he kissed me Bra, me!"

"I know."

"I hate him and I will never like him ever again!"

After she said that Pan ran out of the bathroom and right into the person she didn't want to see. Trunks. The thing was he had changed out of the cloths that he was in before and into some thing else.

"What are you doing here. I really don't want to see or talk to you right now, Trunks. Oh yeah why did you change you clothes?"

"What are you talking…" He stopped because Bra walked out of the bathroom. "Bra I have been looking all over for you."

"Well here I am. Lets just go find Marron, Ubb and Goten and go home."

"Goten is here to." He said very excited.

"Yeah you rode up here with him."

"But I…"

"Whatever lets go home I need to get out of here."

The whole way home it was very quite. They dropped Marron and Ubb off at there houses on there way back to C.C.

"Mom were home." Bra yelled out as she walked into the door just as Bulma was walking in from the living room.

"Hi Hunny. Oh were is Trunks didn't he go with you?" Bulma asked as she looked at the group in front of her looking for her son.

Bra and Pan looked at each other then back at Bulma. "Right in front of you." Bra said as she looked at her mom like she was retarded.

"No that is Future Trunks."

"Future Trunks!" Everyone said. "SO that means we left our Trunks at the Club! Shit!" Goten said as he ran to the door but just as he got to the door it opened and Trunks walked in.

"Hey why did you leave me at the Club" Trunks yelled. He knew why Pan left him but not the other ones.

"Hey man don't yell at us we thought you were him." Goten Said as he pointed to Future Trunks.

"Oh. What are you doing here anyways. If you're here this isn't good. Is someone trying to destroy the earth again?"

"No I wanted to tell you together but you were all at the club so I went there. And you all mistaken me for him." Future said as he pointed to Trunks. "My mom died and I just couldn't stay there."

"Oh." everyone but Pan said.

Pan really wasn't paying attention to what was going on all she could think is 'two Trunkses oh no this is not going to be fun.'

"So how long are you staying her for?" Bulma said.

"Not sure." As he was saying this everyone noticed he was starring at Pan. "Oh Future this is Pan, Gohan's Daughter. I don't think you met her when you came here last time." Bulma said as she tried to get his attention from staring at Pan because she saw how her Trunks was looking at Future.

"Hi nice to met you." Future said very cheerful.

"Hi." Was all Pan said back to him. "I don't mean to sound mean, but I had a rough day so I'm going to head on home and go to sleep."

"Why don't you stay the night here tonight I don't think Gohan and Vidal will mind. I will go make you guys something to eat you guys must be hungry." Bulma said as she started to walk to the kitchen.

"Fine I guess."

"You staying to Goten?"

"Ok you know that I can't turn down food."

After that Bulma went to the kitchen to make the food for everyone. Everyone but Pan was looking at Future as he was looking at Pan. Pan wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on inside the house because she was to busy looking out the window. So she had no idea that Future was looking at her nor did she care. She finally came to because she realized that she didn't have anything to sleep in on her.

"Hey Bra can I barrow something to sleep in I took all my stuff home."

"Yeah sure, Pan just let me go get you some. I was thinking about going upstairs to change anyways."

"Hey wait up will go with you."


	5. love songs and long nights

-1In Bra's bedroom

"Did you even see that Future was looking at you?" Bra asked as she rummaged through her closet looking for something for both of them to sleep in.

"No I really don't care. He reminds me of the other Trunks."

"Oh sorry to bring it up. Here." Bra said as she tossed her a set.

"It is ok. Thanks"

After they got dressed they walked downstairs to find that there was a whole bunch of yelling. Trunks was yelling at Future for god knows what.

"What the hell is going on here!" Bulma yelled as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Bulma I have no clue. You have to ask these two morons." Goten said as both Trunkses shot him a bad look.

"He started it." Trunks started.

"Did not. I don't even know what I did wrong."

"Trunks will you just shut up! I don't care who started it I just want it to end." Pan said in a low voice as she glared at the two Trunkses.

"Thanks Pan." Bulma and Goten both said as they sighed thanking god for the silence.

"By the way the food is ready if anyone is still hungry." Bulma said very exhausted .

Everyone just stared as Pan silently walked into the kitchen after Bulma not saying a word to anyone.

Bra looked at everyone's shocked faces and decided to comment on what just happened. "Ok that was strange."

"Yea I have to agree I don't think I have ever seen Pan that quiet." Goten followed Bra's comment with.

Bra and Goten walked into the kitchen after Bulma and Pan after they said there comments leaving the Trunkses there just glaring at each other.

"Stay away from her." Trunks said after he realized that Goten and Bra left.

"Why? Is she yours because by the look she was giving you it doesn't look like it." Future added.

"She's not just stay away from her."

"Whatever I'm going to eat."

"I'm warning you."

"Whatever."

Every one at the table was quiet except for Bra and Goten who were chatting about anything just to keep the table from being quiet.

After they ate everyone went to their own rooms because it was late. Pan tossed and turned till she finally realized that she couldn't sleep. So she went down stairs. She went into the kitchen and got the well needed tub of ice-cream. She went into the living room and started to eat while watching music videos and thinking about all that happened in the past couple of days. Her loosing her best friend then him kissing her, then meeting another him. She got broken out of her thoughts when she heard a male say "Mind if I join you?" She looked around to be looking a Trunks holding up a spoon.

"Yes."

"Even if I'm not the Trunks that you think I am?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Future."

"Ok then I guess you can considering I don't know you. So." She said after he sat down next to her and started to dig into the ice-cream.

"So."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother."

"Yeah well she has been sick for a long time now."

"Oh well sorry."

"Don't be she is with everyone else now."

They sat and talked for a while when they looked at the TV and saw the music video "all my life by KC and JoJo."

"I love this song." They said in unison, and then laughed at each other for saying it at the exact same time. They started to sing along not even noticing that they weren't alone.

With Trunks

Trunks after he ate he went to his room to try to get some sleep even thought he knew that he wasn't going to sleep. He was lying awake in his bed thinking when he heard a door open so he went to investigate. He realized it was the other Trunks that had walked out of the room. So he followed him near the living room when he heard someone else talking with him. It was a girl, it was Pan. He was listening to them talk when he heard them sing together and couldn't take it anymore. He ran upstairs and slammed his door not caring that it was late at night. He was so mad even after he told him to stay away from he went after her anyways. He turned on the radio and sat on his bed. The song that came on is one that he didn't want to hear it was "lonely by Akon."

"God damn it!" He yelled as he through a pillow at the radio turning it ff in the process. Trunks laid there as he started to talk to himself "why did she pick him what does he have that I don't?"

With Future and Pan

They both heard Trunks and snapped out of there duet only to be looking at each other lovingly. Future leaned over and was about to kiss Pan when she said "I should be going to bed it's getting late."

"Yeah me to. Good night Pan I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya sleep well."

Future was sitting on the couch where he was sitting on with Pan a couple of minutes prier. 'I can't believe I almost kissed her! I barley know her! There is just something about her though. Damn it!'

With Pan

She was about to her room when she heard someone's radio. She heard his radio.

"God damn it!" And she heard the radio turn off. She tried so hard not to laugh. "What does he have that I don't. Why did he have to come here and take her from me!" She lost it at that she walked into the room furious.

"A heart if your talking about Future."

"Pan! What are you doing here?"

"I was going to go to bed but I heard your radio. So are you talking about Future and I?"

"What do you think?"

"Trunks I don't get you. You tell me what you thought about me liking you a couple of days ago you told me to get over my crash and now your kissing me and getting jealous of Future and I. What do you want Trunks because I can't take these mind games."

"I don't know. Today has just been chaotic with emotions. I just don't know. I want to kiss you yet I want you to just leave and never look back I want you to just forget about this crush. I just don't know."

"I'm done waiting Trunks I'm not waiting for you anymore. You hurt me Trunks and I want let you do it again." After she said that she ran out of the room with tears in eyes and right into Future Trunks's arms.

With Future Trunks

He finally decided that there is no point in sitting down stairs anymore so he decided to go to bed. When he got up the stairs he heard muffled talking coming from the other Trunks's room. Then he heard Pan's voice in their with him. "You hurt me Trunks and I wont let it happen again." Then she opened the door with tears in her eyes and ran right into him. He felt like he was in heaven. "We need to get you out of here which one is your room?"

"Ok it is down the hall four doors down and Future, thanks."

"Your welcome lets get you to your room."

"Ok."

With Trunks

"God damn it why can't I just decide on what to do. I don't want her but I also don't want anyone else to have her. Dende please help me what to do. Do I want her or don't I?"

At that moment his heart skipped a beat and it beat for the first time in a long time where he could actually fell it. At that moment he knew that he did like Pan and has just been covering it up. But he was also afraid that he just lost his chance with her as a friend and as anything more. From that moment on he vowed that he would do anything in his power to not let that happen.

When Future ran in to Pan he took her to her room and now they were sitting on her bed and they were just sitting there talking and just enjoying each others company.

"Trunks can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah. Hey wait you called me Trunks."

"I thought that was you name."

"Yea but everyone else calls me Future including you."

"Oh I thought you liked being called Future so I did what everyone else did by calling you Future."

"Well with two of us in this time it is hard to call both of us Trunks, but that is off topic what is your question?"

"It is kind of personal but I…" she said but then stopped.

"Yes go on."

" I was wondering if you like me cause down stairs it looked like you were going to kiss me. And I know that it is just kind of out there but I was just wondering."

"Um well I… I kind of do well what I know about you how could I not like you? Why is that ok with you?"

"Yeah its ok with me cause I kind of like you to." As she said this her faced dropped and she looked like she was going to cry. As she looked away trying to hide her tears Future did noticed that one tear actually did fall.

"Then why do you look like someone just killed your dad right in front of you."

"It's just that I can't get passed your face. The other Trunks hurt me so much to even look at you without thinking about him and what he did to me."

"But I'm not him I promise I wont hurt you. I will be here for you. I will always save you from anything."

"Promise?"

"Yeah promise I don't think I could ever leave you."

As he said that you could tell that a weight was just lifted off her shoulders when he promised this. She relised that maybe they aren't the same. And she might be able to trust this Trunks. Once she realized this she leaned over and kissed him very gently on the lips. He noticed that she was kissing him and he was floored. After he got over that he kissed her back more passionately than she had kissed him. They were both unaware of the prying eyes that bore into the both of them. For his ocean blues had witnessed the entire moment between them and he knew then that he needed to stop them before it was to late.

After Trunks witnessed what happened between Future and Pan he went back to his room to scheme things up to get his Pan back.


	6. misunderstandings

-1A.N. Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.

The next morning

Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee looking like she was going to sleep where she sat. She had Vegeta sitting across from her looking even more tired and even more pissed off grumbling something about stupid brats. Goten walked into the kitchen with them looking like that. He looked at the two and knew right away why they looked that way because he probably looked like they do right now.

"So you two heard the Trunks's and Pan to huh?" He said as he pored himself some coffee that Bulma had made. His answer got answered when he heard Vegeta snort and grumble. He could here some during his rants like 'damn brats need to get a life and can't people let him sleep without disturbing him.' and Bulma just sighed as a response to his question.

"Do you know what is wrong with those three?" Bulma asked in a little of a worry tone. But before anyone could answer Pan walked in singing 'so this is love'. She quickly grabbed Vegeta and started to dance with him and when he looked at her like if she didn't let him go he was going to kill her so she let him go. When she saw her uncle she quickly grabbed him instead and started to dance with him still singing the song. After he really didn't dance she was going to go back to Vegeta she only stopped when Bulma said…

"Pan your in a good mood." Bulma and everyone found out why when Future walked in and all Pan did was blush and run in the direction of Bra's room. "Ok." Everyone said in unison said except for Future. Future just shrugged his shoulders with a big smile on his face as he watched Pan walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Back with Pan

Pan was about to Bra's room but in order to get to her room she had to pass Trunks's room. Right when she got to his door he opened it glanced at Pan as if nothing happened the night before and kept on walking. "Hi Trunks." Pan said as she felt bad cause he didn't say hi.

"Hi." Was all he simply said in a bored tone and kept on walking. 'Ok. What the hell was that about.' Pan thought to her self and kept on walking to Bra's room. There she told her everything that happened last night from the glance from Trunks to the kiss with Future.

With Trunks

He could sense her coming up the stairs. Hell she wasn't trying to hid her ki. 'Just stay calm she is just a girl.' he told himself as he felt his heart race. 'How can you stay calm if you like her.' A voice in the back of his mind told him. 'Shut up!' 'Fine.' Oh great now I'm answering myself. Just as he thought Pan was at his door he walked out. 'Just ignore her.' "Hi Trunks." Stay calm, well, there went that idea of ignoring her. "Hi." he said as he tried to calm himself down.

The rest of the night went good Pan told Bra everything that happened and no one saw them. No one saw the Trunks's either. Future was in his room dreaming about Pan sleeping while the other Trunks was scheming on how to get HIS Pan back.

When it got to about 9'o clock everyone went to bed early because no one got any sleep the night before. Pan and Goten stayed over again because they didn't want to go home. Pan was sleeping in her bed when she heard someone come into her room. She sat up and saw a boy walk in. She saw a glimpse of purple and she thought it was Future coming to say hi to her cause he couldn't sleep. "Hi. What are you doing here at 2 am?" All she got for an answer was silence. "Sweetheart?"

"I'm not Future and don't call him that!" Trunks said as he stepped into the moon light.

"Trunks what are you doing here in my room in the middle of the night?"

"I had to talk to you." He said as he walked over to the radio that was in her room and put a cd in the cd player part.

"What are you doing?" Pan said but she got her question answered when the song 'N'sync's God must have spent a little more time on you' started to play.

"Pan I know I'm not suppose to be in here but I just had to dance with you again."

"Trunks I don't…"

"Please just one more dance and I will let you sleep."

"Fine you better be lucky that I can't sleep that well."

The song started to play and Trunks started to sing along.

Can this be true tell me can this be real,

How can I put into words what I feel

My life was complete I thought I was whole

Why do I feel like I'm losing control.

Pan looked up into Trunks's eyes as he sang to her and what she found there she has never seen before. For some reason it looked like the way that Future looks at her but it couldn't be true because Trunks is just jealous.

I never thought that love could feel like this

Can you change my world with just one kiss. As he sang this he touched Pan's lips.

How can I be that right here with me there's an angel it's a miracle

Your love is like a river peaceful and deep

Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep

When I look into you eyes I know that it's true

God must have spent a little more time on you

Oh a little more time on you.

Pan thought to herself 'why is it that he doesn't like me or want me yet he is singing this to me.' "Trunks…"

"shh."

In all of creation all things great and small

You are the one that surpasses them all

More precious than any diamond or pearl

They broke the mold when you came in this world

And I'm trying hard to figure out, Just how I ever did without

The warmth of your smile the heart of a child

That's deep inside and leaves me purified.

Just than Trunks bends down and kissed her. Pan realized again that he was kissing her again and she pulls away. When she pulled away she looked right into Future Trunks's eyes.

"Trunks wait." By the time she said this it was to late he was already running down the hall to his room.

"Leave him Pan you have me now."

"I want him can't you see that."

"What does he have that I don't? What do you see in him he is me."

"He has my heart you had it once and lost is. I love him, Trunks. I may have not known him for that long but I really do. Can't you see that. I have to go. Oh and by the way he isn't you, he may look like you but you will never be him.

"But Pan!" Trunks tried to yell out after her but it was to late because she was already gone.

With Future Trunks before that.

He couldn't go to sleep so he turned on the radio and the song 'Alive by POD' was on. He was sitting on his bed just listening to the music after the first verse he decided to sing along to the chorus since he thought how it reminded him of the kiss that him and Pan shared.

I feel so alive, for the very 1'st time. I can't deny you.

I fell so alive, very first time and I think I can fly.

After he got that out of his system he decided to turn off his radio and try to go to sleep. When he turned it off he heard another radio. So he went to investigate and see who else would be up. He walked out of the room and noticed that the music was coming from Pan's room. When he got there he didn't bother knocking thinking 'I might as well surprise her.' Bad move on his part. For when he opened the door he came face to face with Pan kissing the other Trunks or so he thought so. He ran out of the room as quickly as he could and ran into his own room.

"How could I be so stupid she doesn't like me she only puts up with me because I'm him. She only kissed me because I'm him. How could I be so dumb no one could like me." He said out loud without even realizing it.

"You know your wrong on everything and to answer the question about no one liking you well I could." Came a female voice from behind him.

"Pan I…"

"Don't talk! Do you really believe what you said? Trunks kissed me for your information I really didn't have a choice and if you fell that way, this, us isn't going to work out." she said as she walked passed him while on her way passed she kissed him on the lips one last time just so she could remember what it felt like. "Good bye Trunks." Then she left before he could snap out of the kiss.

"I'm so stupid. I can't even think right now I should go to bed."

The rest of the night went good Trunks went back to his room and everyone went to bed waiting to see what tomorrow was going to bring them unaware of the new evil that is coming to earth.


	7. shopping

-1The next morning Pan woke up to Bra running into her room.

"Pan! Wake up!"

"Huh…? What do you want?"

"Your parents are on the phone and they seem rushed."

"Ok I will be right their." Pan got up and ran to the nearest phone.

"Hello?"

"Pan hunny we have a problem and we have to leave right away. So you are going to have to stay at the Brief's house for a week."

"But mom I'm 20 years old I can't stay at home?"

"No, because I don't want you at home for a week by yourself. You can only come home during the day but if I find you stayed there you are going to be in trouble."

"Fine."

"Ok well we have to go I love you sweet bye."

"Bye."

Bra was standing next to Pan during the whole conversation and when Pan hung up the phone she was screaming and hugging Pan.

"We have to celebrate. Lets go clubbing tonight."

"You like your clubbing don't you?"

"Yep so we are going."

"Fine."

After that had that conversation they decided, well Bra, decided that they were going to go to the mall.

At the mall

Pan and Bra got to the mall and saw a new store that was just moving in called Fired.

"Fired that is a weird name for a store. Why don't we go in and see what this is about." Bra said.

"Fine."

As the walked in Bra saw something that she just had to get.

Pan just saw Bra run past her grab something and ran to the dressing room.

"Bra what are you…."

"Damn it. It doesn't look right on me."

"What are you talking about?"

"This offit doesn't look good on me. Here you try it on." As Bra handed out the offit out Pan looked at it once and said "You have got to be kidding me."

"Just try it on."

"Fine." Pan went into the dressing room next to Bra's and tried it on. She turned around and looked into a mirror and surprisingly it looked great on her. As Pan walked out of the dressing room Bra saw her and nearly fainted.

"Wow Pan you are buying that no matter what and wearing that tonight."

"Are you sure it looks good on me?"

"Yes so lets buy it already."

"Fine." Pan bought the offit and they left waiting till they went to the club.

Later that night

The Trunkses and Goten over heard that the girls were going to the club and decided to along with Ubb and Marron to go with them.

Bra and Pan were getting ready when Marron came running in. Scaring Pan and Bra in the process.

"Hey guys." Marron yelled as she came in.

"Holy Shit! Marron what are you doing here?" Pan asked.

"I'm going with you guys to the club Trunks, Future and Goten over heard you guys talking and decided to go. So they called up me and Ubb to go with to."

"Oh." Pan and Bra said at the same time. That is when Marron really looked at them and noticed what Pan was wearing.

"Shit Pan two sexy offits you have been shopping with Bra to much." Marron said as she really looked at her again. She was in a short red and black short skirt a halter top, gloves and black knee high boots on.

"Thanks this is what Bra made me buy today."

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but mom set a curfew for 1 and me and Pan have to be back before then and we are wasting time." Bra said.

After she said that the three of them walked downstairs and were greeted by the boys. Future Trunks immediately grabbed Pan and kissed her right in front of everybody. As he pulled away he whispered in her ear "I'm stupid to think that, will you forgive me?"

"Of course." She yelled and kissed him back. Breaking away from the kiss they realized that everyone was staring at them. "What never seen a kiss before? Well are we going?" Pan said as opened the door.

Bra was the first one to recover "yeah but we are going to have to take to cars."

"Ok. Who's riding with whom?"

"Well the Trunkses and Pan in one car and The rest in my car." Marron said.

"Are you sure about that Marron?" Goten whispered in her ear.

"Yes, this should be fun." She whispered back with a big smile on her face.


	8. the evil games we play

-1Pan didn't pay any attention to them she was to busy flirting with Future. She just go into the car that future was going into. Trunks got into the driver seat while Pan and Future got into the back seat. Once everyone got into the car Trunks slammed on the gas breaking the two apart. "Opps sorry." Trunks said with a smile on his face. Him doing that caused Pan to brake out of her phase to relies were she was and who she was with. After she realized that she was in Trunks car she just sat back and was quite for the rest of the way to the club. The quite was not unnoticed by either of the Trunks but they didn't say anything to it. The ride stayed quite except for the radio that was playing. When they finally got to the club Pan jumped out of the car even before the car was in park and ran up to Bra and linked arms with her. Future quickly caught with them and linked arms with her on the other side.

In side the club

Trunks wasn't even in there for five minuets and every girl was all over him or he had the eye of all the girls. Well that is everyone except the one that he wanted all over him, Pan. But no, she was out on the dance floor with the guy that is his future self. Then when he thought about that he came up with a plan to separate them. He grabbed one of the girls in his "fan club" and pulled her to the side to talk to her.

"Hey, what is your name?"

"Jade. Yours?"

"Trunks. Well I have a job for you can you do it?"

"Yeah anything what is it?"

"See that guy over there that looks like me? Well he is my um… twin. Well he keeps on trying to take my girlfriend and what I need you to do is to keep him busy while I talk to her. Ok?"

"Yeah, anything sure. Wait, there is two of you!"

"Yeah kind of."

"Well if I can't have you I guess I will settle for him. You have a plan?"

"Yeah you cut in and grab the guy while I grab the girl deal?"

"Deal."

As Trunks was walking behind Jade he had to admit she was a pretty girl, all the right curves, long brown hair, purple eyes. He had to admit that in a different situation he would do her but she was nothing compared to Pan. As they got to the couple Jade gave him a wink and dipped in between the two causing Pan to get angry but as she was going to confront her she was turned around to end up facing Trunks while the song 'listen to you heart by d.h.t' started to play.

"Trunks what are you doing?"

"Nothing just dance."

"Fine."

Pan and Trunks started dancing and Future noticed this and ran away. Pan noticed and screamed "Future wait. It's…" Pan tried to finish and get his attention but she was stopped by Trunks lips. Pan quickly pulled away and ran outside followed by Bra. Bra almost got to the door when she ran into a brick wall or what she thought was a brick wall. She looked up to be staring up at her brother.

"Bra you go help Future I will deal with Pan ok?"

"Trunks I don't think…"

"Bra I just need to talk to her for five minutes. Then she is all yours."

"Fine five minutes but no more."

"Fine thank you." With that said Trunks ran out of the door.

"Pan wait." Trunks said as he ran out of the club.

"Go away Trunks. I don't want to talk to you right now. I want to be alone to think." She said not looking at him.

"Just let me talk to you for five minutes. Then you can be alone."

"Fine five minutes you better start talking."

"Will you look at me at least?" He said as she slowly turned around to glance in a sea of blue and immediately started to melt.

"What do you want Trunks?"

"To say I'm sorry about everything about that I've said or done to hurt you." When he said this tears started to form in Pan's eyes.

"Why can't you just make on what you want I can't take the mind games." She said as she tried to hit him but he caught her had so she tried the other hand but her caught that one to. So she tried to kick him so he pushed her into the wall of the club and pressed his body up against hers so she couldn't move. "Why do you do this to me Trunks when you know I can't take it?" she said as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Because I love you." He said as he pressed his lips against hers.

'Did he just say he loved me?' Pan thought to herself. Then she started to melt and kiss him back. After a little bit of time he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she wrapped her legs around him. They could have stayed like this for ever because they completely forgot about the world around them that is until they heard "what the hell is going on here! Pan I thought you were with Future!" Bra yelled.

Immediately they broke apart and stared at Bra. Pan Jumped down and looked at Trunks then back at Bra with tears in her eyes. Then said at Trunks "I can't believe you that is what you were trying to do this whole time, you were trying to get me to dump Future well it won't work." she took off running into the club to get her stuff.

"Pan wait!" He tried to run after her but Bra stepped I the way. "Bra move please."

"No I hope you are happy now stay away from her, brother." Bra said as she took off running to find Pan.

"Bra it isn't what you think I wasn't trying to use her." He tried to call after his sister but it was to late she was already gone.


	9. getting drunk and late night talks

-1Pan ran back into the club and she ran back to the table when she got their she saw Marron and Ubb sitting there drinking and just talking. So Pan walked up and grabbed Marron's drink and downed it without Marron even noticing it.

"Hey Pan. Sup?" Ubb said as he saw Pan down the drink.

"Oh nothing want to buy me a drink?"

"Um Pan I don't think that would be a good thing to do."

"Please Ubb I will make it up to you." Pan said with puppy dog eyes as she moved closer to him.

Bra walked up with two shots and handed one to Pan.

"Bra do you think that is wise to do?" Marron asked very shocked that Bra of all people would give someone underage something to drink.

"If you had the day that Pan has had you would want to drink to." Bra said very calmly as she downed her shot.

"Thanks Bra." Pan said as she downed the shot Bra gave her.

"Another?" Bra asked as Pan nodded and Bra ordered another drink for Pan.

10 shots, 2 beers, and 4 mudslides later Pan was getting tipsy and all over Future once again.

"Bra I like the attention and all but I think we should get Pan back to the house before she gets someone in trouble. Mostly me." Future said whispering the last part to himself.

"Good idea. Lets find Trunks and go home." So Pan, Bra and Future went to find Trunks since everyone left because they were mad at Bra for giving Pan the alcohol. They found Trunks sitting by himself in the back of the club in a dark corner.

"Hey Trunksie you wanna dance?" Pan said as she jumped on his lap.

All Trunks did was looked up at Bra with his eyebrows raised and a curious look on his face.

"She's a little tipsy." Future said to him when he saw the look he was giving Bra.

"We should go get her home are you ready?"

"Yea sure we should get her home." Trunks said as he pick Pan up ,who was a sleep, and walked to the car.

Back at the Brief's house

Bra and Pan went to Bra's room wile Trunks and Future went to their room.

With Pan and Bra.

After Bra got some hangover medicine Trunks invented Pan was back to her normal self like she didn't even drink as much as she did. So Bra put on a movie and they just sat on her bed and talked. They were talking a little while during the movie before Bra relised it was time for her to stop beating around the bush and ask Pan what happened with Trunks.

"So um Pan so what happened with you and Trunks when I caught you?" Bra finally asked. Pan shot Bra a bad look for bringing it up her look softened when she relised that Bra deserved to know what happened.

"Well you stopped it I have to thank you because I relised that he really doesn't care for me he just got jealous over me and future. When you stepped in well right before that he told me that he was sorry for everything that he has ever said or done to me. So I asked him why does he likes to play with my emotions and he told me that he does it because he loves me. That is when he kissed me and you caught us. I don't know what to do I like both if the Trunkses yet I hate both of them I just don't know which one to pick." Pan said as tears started to fall from her eyes. Bra ran to her friend to try to comfort her and she said "well which one are going to pick? You can't play with both of them."

"I don't know I can't pick between them. There is different things I like between both of them. I just don't know who to pick Bra." Pan said as she cried even harder on Bra's shoulder.

"It's ok Pan I know." Bra said as she looked up and when looking into her brother's eyes. Bra saw him and laid Pan down since she fell asleep and went to go talk to her Brother.


	10. New Enemy

-1With Trunks before that

Trunks has just gotten home from the club and went to his room to just relax and think about what happened between him and Pan. When it hit him he needed to explain to Pan what he meant by what he said and that and that he meant every word. He went to Pan's room to find that she wasn't there so he went to Bra's room. He was about to walk in when he heard talking. So he decided to listen in on them. He slowly and quietly opened the door and peeked his head in. That's when he heard Bra ask Pan which one she is going to Pick. He was praying that it was him when she said that she didn't know. He was about to leave when he was about to turn around he noticed that his sister was looking at him and giving him a evil look. Then and there he knew that he was caught and he would have to explain to his sister what he was doing listening to their conversation.

Trunks sat outside the door just waiting for Bra to walk out and yell at him for listening on her and Pan's conversation. Just as expected Bra came out in a rage and grabbed him and pulled him down stairs so that they wouldn't wake up Pan.

Once they got down stairs Trunks knew that all hell was going to break lose if he didn't explain why he was there and quick but before he could say one word Bra said "ok spill it why were you listening in on my conversation with Pan?"

"I didn't mean to listen on I only caught the tail end of it. I had only went there to talk to Pan."

"What do you need to talk to Pan about?"

"I went to talk to her to say that I am sorry and to explain to her about the talk that I had with her. Not that it is any of your business anyway."

"It is my business she is my best friend and I won't let you hurt her again Trunks and mark my words that is one promise I am going to keep."

"Whatever Bra I'm going to talk to her if you say I can or can't"

"Both of you quit this I will not be the one that caused you two to fight I am tire of this everyone leave me alone." Pan said as she made herself known to them but not for long for as soon as she said that she was up the stairs and slamming her door shut.

Bra and Trunks were up the stairs shortly after her pounding on her door.

"Go away both of you I just want everyone to leave me alone."

So they left and decided to not bug her.

Pan had just gotten to sleep after her little yelling fit with Trunks and Bra when she heard a tap on her window. Think it was Trunks again she decided to ignore it. When the tapping didn't stop she went to see what was wrong with him. When she pulled back the blinds to see who it was she came face to face with the one person that she didn't think it was. When she looked it turned out that it wasn't Trunks but Future outside her window flying. So she opened up the window to see what he needed.

"Future what are you doing here?"

"I heard you screaming at Bra and Trunks so I went to see if your ok."

"Oh yeah I'm ok I just got feed up with them."

"Oh. And another thing I was wondering if you wanted to dance." He said with a smile on his face.

"Ok. Maybe just for a little bit." Pan said as she grabbed Future's hand. When he didn't go down to the ground she decided to ask him about it. " Trunks why are we not going to the ground?"

"Because we are going to dance up here. I saw my mom and dad do it when I was little so I vowed that I would try it when I got older with some that I truly really like." After he said that he hit a button on his watch and it started to play music.

Bra went up to get a drink when she was about to her room she happened to glance out the window and saw people up in the sky dancing so she decide to watch. After a little bit of time passed she realized that it was Pan and Future. That made her want to watch more. 'How sweet.'

"Hey Bra what are you looking at?" Trunks said as he snuck up to her.

"Oh crap Trunks you scared me. And I'm just looking at the moon." She tried to cover up but it was to late because he already looked and was enraged with what he saw.

Before Bra could even comprehend what he was going to do he was already out the window and up to them.

"What the hell is going on up here?" Trunks said with rage in his voice.

"Trunks what are you doing up here? Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" Pan tried to peep out when she jumped because she wasn't expecting him to be up.

"Future what the hell are you doing? I thought I told you to stay away from Pan not keep going after her!!"

"Trunks I can do what I want to do you are not my father!"

"Yeah but you should do what I tell you to do."

"Um guys." Bra tried to but in.

"And why is that. I don't have to do anything that you tell my to do. You had her chance with her and you blew it as I heard so I get my chance."

"Guys…" Bra tried again.

"Future that is none of your business. So stay out of this."

"GUYS!!!!" Bra again tried.

"WHAT BRA!" Both of them said at the same time.

"Where did Pan go? She was here a minute ago and I was watching you guys now she is gone."

"WHAT!!" This is your fault, Future!"

"Is not it is yours we were perfectly fine until you came."

"I don't care who's fault it is lets just find her!" Bra said as she flew of to try to find her friend.

Off in the distance you see two figures one turns to the other and said "so they are fighting over you very interesting this works out to my advantage. You will all fail. I hope you kissed your friends and family good bye because that is going to be the last time you are going to see them."

'Trunks, Future, anybody help me!' Pan thought to herself as the masked man dragged her away.


	11. The end of it all

-1A.N.- Last chapter I hope you guys like it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Till next time, Frogger.

With Future Trunks

Once they found that Pan ran away they all went in separate direction to see if they could find her earlier. Future had blamed himself for getting her lost. For he was the one that had took her outside in the first place.

'Pan where are you please come back. We all miss you and are worried about you please come back really soon. If it will make you fell better me and Trunks will try to stop fighting.' Future promised to himself praying that Dende might grant his wish.

"Pan where are you!"

That is a good question that Pan can't even answer. As she looks around she is in an old shack that looks like it hasn't been lived in for quite some time.

'Why did I have to run away from them? Why do I have to like both of them? None of this would have happened if I didn't like both of them or if both of them just stop liking me.'

"Well Panny I have been looking all over for you." A deep voice said from behind her.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Pan asked desperately in need to know what he is planning on doing to her.

"Oh well I how rood of me let me introduce myself. My name is Narrick and I know you because I have met you before. Your dad and mom never talked about me?"

"No they would talk about someone like you." Pan said as she thought of a way that she could get them to find her faster, she could raise her ki.

"Oh yea and don't even think about raising your ki because that little bracelet that you have on will not allow you to."

"Oh. Will you take off your hood so I can see if I know you?" She said after she realized that he was still covered by his hood and coat.

"Sure since you wont get to tell anyone what I look anyways." As he said this he slowly lowered his hood and took off his jacket. He had a very nice built like the Trunkses, short black hair and red eyes.

She had to admit for a guy that just kidnapped her he surely was cute. But that was besides the point right now all that she really wanted was for someone to save her and fast.

Trunks, Bra and Future ran into each other after about four hours of searching of Pan. All of them coming up with nothing.

"Well it's getting late so since we all can't find her then there is no point in looking for her in the dark. Why don't we just go back home." Trunks said.

"You guys can go back I'm going to keep looking. I just can't give up just yet." Future said as he was about to leave them again.

"Future there is no point she will come back when she is ready. We really can't do anything right now." Bra tried to convince him.

Just then something flew past them and stopped right next to them.

"Hello." Said a masked figure as he stopped next to them. "Are you guys the Brief's?"

"Who wants to know, you?" Trunks said.

"Yes and I think you would to if you find out that I have your lovely Pan. Opps that wasn't suppose to come out just yet oh well."

"What!" All of them said in unison.

"Yes and if you want to see her again you must gather all of the z-team and have them met me here."

"We can't because most of the z-team is gone. And what if we don't get them here?" Bra said.

"Well then I will have to kill her." He said in a strait tone.

When he said this both of the Trunkses went super and attached him. As they went to hit him he disappeared.

"What the.." Both of them said.

"Ah, well, I see that I hit a sore spot with both of you. You have three days to get them here or else I will be sending Pan back piece by piece." He said as he kick both of the Trunkses to the ground and flew off waving to Bra.

Pan had almost gotten out of the collar after she got out of the chains when she heard the front door of the cabin open. She quickly got to how she was so that it wouldn't look like she was trying to escape. When Narrick got close to her she quickly tripped him and ran out the front door. Using as much energy that she could she took off into the sky towards capsule corp. She could see the Trunkses outside and when she almost got to them Narrick stopped in front of her.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, Pan I thought you would have been a good little girl and stayed where I told you to. Now I have to bring you back and I'm thinking of not giving you to you parents now maybe I should just take you to my planet and you will never see your family and friends again."

Before he took her away again she managed to let out a scream hoping that the Trunkses would hear her. Her scream didn't go unnoticed as both of the Trunkses took off into the air leaving a stunned Bra behind.

The Trunkses fallowed them and by the time they caught up to them at a old little shack they were pissed. They quickly busted in to the shack and found Narrick and Pan sitting in a corner and it looked like Pan was trying to get away from him but with no luck. This made them even more mad and Future grabbed Narrick and throw him into a wall while Trunks grabbed the crying Pan and quickly tried to get her to calm down. After Pan calmed down enough he quickly went to go help Future but by the time he got to him Future already had Narrick pinned to the ground and was about to do the finishing blow. When he turned and looked at trunks and asked what should they do to him. He got his answer when Trunks hit him with a ki blast. After that they grabbed a still crying Pan up and went home.

After they got to capsule corp. Pan went strait to bed because she couldn't stay up any longer and who could blame her she had a rough day. Everyone else stayed up and talked about what had happen with Pan. They managed to get a hold of Pan's parents and they are on there way home right now. Besides a few words every now and then most of the time it was very quiet.

Future was thinking about his promise he made to Pan and was at lost at what he should do. He had promised that she would never let her get hurt and he wasn't able to live up to that promise. She got kidnapped and he couldn't do anything about it. If he didn't bring her out of her room or if him and the other Trunks weren't fighting then maybe he could have stopped it. Maybe he shouldn't have came back if he hadn't then him and Trunks wouldn't be fighting over her and then she wouldn't have been out that night for Narrick to kidnap her. Everyone went to sleep shortly after because no one was talking.

Pan walked down the next looking a wreck. Everyone was still asleep since she saw that it was five in the morning and she figured no one was a wake. She couldn't sleep that well since every time she closed her eyes she kept on picturing what would happened if the Trunkses didn't show up when they did she could have been taken away from all of them. She could have never been able to see her family and friends again. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Hey can't sleep either?" Future said as he sat down in front of her.

"No I really can't I'm thinking to much."

"Yeah me to."

"What are you thinking about maybe I can help?"

"You really don't want to know." Future said as he look down at his hands resting on the table.

"Yeah I do just tell me." Pan said as she reached out and held his hand.

Her doing this was making it even for him to tell her that he was thinking about leaving.

"Well do you really want to know I was thinking about leaving because I couldn't keep my promise that I made to you."

"What promise?"

"The one that I made one of the first days that I met you. The one that I said that nothing will ever happen to you. And I couldn't fulfill it."

"If that is the only reason that your leaving? It wasn't your fault that I got kidnapped. You didn't know that he was after me, none of us did. You don't have leave because of that you couldn't control that."

"I know but I just think that it is time to go back I promise I will come back and that is one promise I will fulfill."

"You promise you will come back to see me?"

"Yes promise."

"So when are you leaving?"

"I was thinking in about a week that way I can say good bye to everyone."

"I'm going to miss you."

A week later

Everyone was outside capsules corp. saying good bye to Future. Everyone said good bye and finally it was Pan turns to say her good byes. When he was about to leave Pan and him shared there last kiss.

"I'm going to miss you. Promise me that you will come back every once in a while."

"I will. Good bye Pan I will miss you. Good bye everyone I will be back to say hi."

And with that said he went on the time machine and was gone.

One year later

Future did what he told and visited them at least once a month. Pan and Trunks ended up dating and are planning to settle down and get married and start a family. Bra and Goten ended up dating but it never lasted think it was to weird. Everyone lived happily ever after that is except Narrick. Who would have thought that people could get sucked up into unexpected love.


End file.
